My Digimon Adventure
by firestar91
Summary: Sally is just an ordinary girl who wishes for some adventure in her life, well be careful what you wish for, because it might come true. one night a digivice appears on her dresser and the next day she finds a Salamon in the forest. How will she learn to live with her new partner, How will she deal with all the digimon that appear, and most of all, how will she hide her?
1. A new partner?

**Chapter 1: A new partner**

(Sally's point of view)

It all started one night after my parents sent me to bed, as I was trying to get to sleep and there was a bright light in my room from my dresser across my bed. When i got up the light disappeared, but I thought I saw something shiny on her dresser. I got up to see what it was and there was a strange device on my dresser, "what the," I asked confused looking over the device, it was purple with a few buttons on it, also a screen above the buttons, 'oh well i'll figure it out tomorrow' she thought yawning. I put the device back on her dresser and got back into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and didn't want to get out of bed luckily it was Saturday and I could just lay in bed a while. about a half hour passed and that I had to get out of bed sometime, so I groaned and got up. tossing off my covers and shivered at the cold air. I got dressed in my normal blue jeans and t-shirt, and noticed the strange device that somehow appeared on my dresser last night, "oh yeah, this thing," I said picking it up, I slid it into my pocket and brushed my blond hair that falls to the middle of my back and put it into a tight ponytail, a few pieces of hair went into my face but I just brushed them aside. I then put on my silver necklace that had an angel on it. I looked at the device and decided to take a walk as I tried to figure out what it is.

"I'm going out," I yelled as I walked out the front door, but unfortunately my kid brother was on the front porch and I tried to avoid him but with no success, "where are you going?" the brown haired 8 year old asked me, I groaned and kept walking, "somewhere," I said as I kept walking but faster now until I was out of the neighborhood.

I walked down an old forest path that no one goes down any more. After about ten minutes the device started glowing and a holographic arrow showed above it pointing a little farther down the path, I wasn't sure why but i followed the arrow until it just disappeared, I stared at it, puzzled. and there was a bright light, not unlike the one that was in her room last night. Then a strange dog-like creature with a ring around it's neck with some kind of writing on it came out of the light, and i was surprised when it spoke, "Hi I"m Salamon, and I'm your...Partner!" she said excitedly, "ookk, this officially the weirdest day ever," she said as she looked down at Salamon, "OK follow me...on second thought I'll just carry you," "OK,"she said and i picked her up. Now for the hardest part finding a place to hide her.

digimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimon

me- My first story...please review.

Sally- Please review, and while your at it please explain why I'm having such a weird day.

Salamon- review review review, hey I think you should review


	2. Introductions and digivolutions

me- A new chapter

Sally- about time

me- what do you mean, I just posted the last one-

Salamon- guys stop arguing, and lets continue the story

me and Sally- fine

digimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimon

**Chapter 2: introductions and digivolutions **

(Sally's point of view)

When I got home I was confronted by Henry who seemed rather interested in Salamon, who luckily realized that she should stay still, "what's that?" he asked me, and I guess I panicked, "uh..it's a stuffed toy," "well duh, but where did you get it," I avoided eye contact with him, "a friend was borrowing it so i went to go get it," he looked back at Salamon, "why would any one want to borrow that?" I was getting very annoyed at this point, "it was a science experiment, she had to through it off a roof, like what I'm thinking to do to you right now," he rolled his eyes at me and walked away, "OK OK message sent," he said as he disappeared behind the wall.

I groaned and walked up to my room. I sat on my bed and set Salamon next to me, "so just what are you," "well, I'm a Digimon," "OK then, where do you come from?" "I come from the digital world," "well, where is the digital world?" "oh that"s easy, well...um, I don't really know," I fell back on the bed, "great so i figured out that your name is Salamon, your something called a digimon, oh and that you come from some place called the digital world that you don't even know where that is," "yep pretty much," "OK then, how do you know I'm your partner, or what ever," as if an answer the strange device in my packet started glowing so I took it out and Salamon's picture and name was on the screen, it also some information on her came up. I then read it out loud, "Salamon, rookie level, since she is so young, and has little understanding of her holy powers, she can easily turn ether good or bad depending on her environment, special attacks, puppy howling, petty punch and sledge crash, partnered to Sally," well I guess that explains it, wait attacks was she going to be fighting some thing? I really hope not, I looked back at Salamon, "that digivice would be how I know your my partner," I looked back at the strange purple device now known as a digivice, "so, this is called a digivice," "uh huh," she responded.

I was about to ask another question when I was cut off by my mom calling me, "Sally can you come down here," "sure," I yelled down to her, then turned back to Salamon, "stay here and don't make a sound if any one sees you act like a stuffed toy, OK," "OK," she responded and I left the room, and headed downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw that her parents were in the living room watching TV, "so, where were you earlier today?" remembering what she told Henry earlier I responded, "I had to get something from my fiends house," "oh OK, what did you have to get?" "a stuffed toy," I started to get annoyed with all these questions, "why did your friend have it?" then I kinda snapped, "what is this twenty questions?" I asked sarcastically, then walked up to my room to find that Salamon wasn't in there, 'oh no, where could she be' I thought as i looked for her.

My worst fears were probably realized when I head my brother's voice from outside my room, "hey Salllly, lookie what I got," she felt her heart skip a beat at that as retaliation struck her, "oh no, Salamon," I whispered as I ran out of her room seeing Henry hanging Salamon over the side of the railing of the stairs, somehow managing to stay perfectly still even though she was upside-down, anger suddenly filled me, "put her down now," I said in a surprisingly commanding voice, it even surprised me, though I didn't show it, of course it didn't even phase him, "who's gonna make me?" he said in a mocking voice as he dangled her over the stairs, "i said, put her down now," he just smirked at me, "OK, I will," as he dropped Salamon I ran over to the railing and barely caught her by the leg. I sighed in relief and walked into my room, "What's the big deal anyway?" "it's nothing," I said as I closed my door, leaving him at the door wondering.

"Sorry about that, Henry has a habit of tossing my new stuffed toys down the stairs," I told her, "so you left in there alone knowing that because?" she asked me, and I couldn't help but laugh at that, "because, I wasn't exactly thinking strait, today was pretty confusing, if you ask me," Salamon just looked up at me, "well, I didn't ask you," she then looked away like she was angry, and I couldn't help but laugh, "you really are cute, you know," Salamon looked up at her, "cute? I'm not cute, I'm strong, grrrr," she growled, trying to look vicious, but that only made her look cuter, "yeah, yeah, miss vicious, come on let's go get some fresh air," "OK," she said hopping into my arms, "let's go miss definition of the word cute," I said smirking, she gave a sigh of defeat as I left the room.

I was walking though a park near my house, where no one was at, while talking with Salamon, well, more like arguing, "I'm just saying, when I go into a dictionary and look up the word cute, I see your picture on the page," yes we were still having the same argument as before, "you do not, I haven't even been in this world long enough for that to be even possible," "fair point, but your still pretty adorable," she just huffed in annoyance, why can't she just except that she's the cutest thing on this planet?

We continued arguing about it until a large crater suddenly formed in front of us, and what looked to me like a giant mole came out of it, "why does my day keep getting weirder and weirder?" I asked to no one in particular, when the strange device- I mean digivice started glowing, and some information on the new..um digimon? I guessed not really having any experience with this, and I read it aloud, "Drimogemon, the giant mole digimon, Champion level, it can drill through solid rock at 70 miles per hour (I totally guessed, I have no idea how fast it actually goes) it's attacks are drill spin, crusher bone, and mole's claw," huh I guess it is a digimon after all, I hope Salamon is careful he seems pretty strong.

She went to battle with...uh...Drimogemon was it? and I was worried for her safety as she attacked Drimogemon with her sledge crash attack, where she slammed herself into Drimogemon who just batted her away.

I was so nervous for her safety I hadn't noticed my digivice start to glow, but it was pretty hard to miss her glowing, and soon after she started glowing she changed, and that was something I could never forget, the first time my partner digivolved.

digimondigimondigimnodigimonsigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimond

me:so how was it? please tell me how you liked it by...reviewing

Sally: yeah review and can someone please explain why my day keeps getting weirder and weirder?

me:I'll explain in the next chapter, so until then deal with not knowing

Sally: fine *grumbling*

me: what was that?

Sally: NOTHING

Gatomon: anyway...review please


	3. parent and close calls

me: yay, a new chapter's up :D *dodges rotten fruit*

I know I'm a horrible person, I haven't updated in so long, but with school and computer troubles-

Sally: no excuses

me: but-

Sally: no

Gatomon: just continue the story

me: -_-

Sally: I win ^-^

me: no you don't

Sally: yes I do

me: no-

Gatomon: guys!

Me: fine

Sally: fine

me: no you don't

Sally: hey!

me: }:)

* * *

><p>Parents and close calls<p>

When the bright light vanished, where Salamon once stood there was now a cat-like digimon with large ears with purple tips, icy blue eyes, yellow and orange gloves with long claws coming out of them, and a long tail with purple stripes and a purple tip, she also had a ring around her tail. Then her digivice glowed...again, with the data of the new digimon, "Gatomon, Champion level, the cat-like digimon, she has a healthy curiosity and loves pranks. Although her size is small, this holy beast type digimon's appearance does not match her strength. Since she digivolved from Salamon she has gained much more control over her holy powers. She wears a holy ring on her tail, but if lost her strength decreases and she could be classified as a Rookie level digimon, special attacks, Lightning claw, Cat's eye hypnotism, cat laser, and neko scratch, partnered to Sally," huh, I guess that used to be Salamon, but why did she change like that? I think I'll question her about it later, but for now I think the odds are a little better now, at least for us anyway. Sally leaned against a tree to watch the now even fight and prepare questions for later.

Gatomon attacked drimojemon with her lightning paw attack and he turned into a digiegg and disappeared, 'that's one strong kitty' I thought to myself as Sala- I mean Gatomon came running back to me and jumped on my shoulders, "how'd I do?" she asked me, "I think you did great, but I do have a question," she tilted in curiosity, "what is it?" "well why'd you change like that, when you were fighting drimojemon?" she thought about that for a second, "I don't know, I guess it was because of you," I began walking home, "because of me?" what could I have done to help her change? I just stood behind her like a helpless puppy, "well yeah I'm not sure how but I felt your power running through me for a second and I digivolved, it was weird," I chuckled at her words, "that we can agree on" then another thought came into my head, "hey, where did that other...digimon...go?" she thought about it for a second, "well, I would think that after he turned back into a digiegg he returned to the digital world," "digiegg?" why is everything about this so confusing? "well yeah, you digimon can't die we just turn back into digieggs, but most of the time we can't remember anything of our past lives," ok? "come on let's go home."

I walked the rest of the way there both of us not saying a word until we got home, when my parents confronted me, "where have you been?" they asked me, "out, why?" why would they care where I've been? "there have been reports of a monster attack in the city, at that park you used to go to," Sally looked down at Gatomon, and unfortunately that didn't go unnoticed by my mom, "what's that you have," she said leaning down to look at her, please stay still, just stay still! "a stuffed toy, a very quiet stuffed toy," I added to make sure Gatomon got the message of don't move or talk no matter what! "well duh, I mean where'd you get it," "uh, I got it from a friends," I replied then quickly went upstairs to avoid further questioning.

On the way up to my room I ran into Hennery on the stairs, great, "what the?" I heard him saying, I turned, "what?" I looked back at my wide eyed brother, "It blinked, I-I saw it," Gatomon! "your insane," I replied coolly, even though on the in side I was-I was, well I don't know what I was but I surely wasn't happy, angry at Gatomon for blinking, nervous that Hennery will figure her out, and overly frustrated with this whole day.

I then walked up into my room, closed my door and flopped down onto my bed with a frustrated sigh, "did you really have to blink?" "but my eyes were burning. I had to," she said in an all too cute voice, that was nearly impossible to resist, "you know something?" she tilted her head with curiosity, "what?" "you're sill cute," she fell onto the bed with frustration, "oh I give up," she grumbled.

I heard something from outside the door, oh no someone was NOT listening to me through the door! I grabbed my phone off the dresser just in case. I opened the door and Hennery fell in, "and just what do you think your doing?" he looked up and saw the phone in my hand, "a phone?" "uh yeah, who did you think I was talking to? A stuffed toy? please," I was confident on the inside, but I was going insane on the inside, please don't call my bluff, "well ok," good, "now get out of my room," I said pointing a my door. He left.

"That was close," Gatomon said after he left and I closed the door, "ya think?" jeez, she's getting to be a bit annoying, I yawned, "it's getting late we better get to bed," I told her, "K, night," "night."

* * *

><p>Me: done!<p>

Sally: finally

Me: watch it, I still control your life

Sally: :\ oh yeah


End file.
